Heroes of Olympus, the Next Generation Characters
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Kind of a warm up for a new Percy Jackson fanfic I'm working on. This is like an introduction to the new characters. Kind of like a background profile. Included info will be things like, name, age, background, parents, powers, weapons, etc. (As I add more characters, the backgrounds may begin to change.) Hope you like it.
1. Zoe Thalia Jackson

Zoe Thalia Jackson

Age: 16

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Stormy grey

Skin color: tan

Family:

· Percy Jackson (father)

· Annabeth Jackson (nee Chase) (mother)

· Luke Jackson (younger brother)

· Theseus Jackson (younger brother)

· Sally Jackson-Blofis (paternal grandmother)

· Paul Blofis (paternal grandfather)

· Frederick Chase (maternal grandfather)

· Mrs. Chase (maternal grandmother)

· Poseidon (paternal grandfather)

· Amphitrite (paternal grandmother)

· Athena (maternal grandmother)

· Triton (Uncle)

· Kymopoleia (aunt)

· Matthew Chase (Uncle)

· Bobby Chase (Uncle)

· Tyson (Uncle)

· Ella (Aunt)

· Malcolm (Uncle)

· Cabin 6 (Aunts and uncles)

· Frank Zhang (Distant cousin)

Home: Veteran Hero Cabin 1, Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York.

Pets: Mrs. O' Leary (family pet hellhound), Rainbow (pet Pegasus from her uncle, the Immortal Pegasus himself)

Weapons and Magical Items:

· Anaklusmos Mark 2. Forged by her Uncle Tyson and Aunt Kymopoleia together by the orders of her grandfather Poseidon himself. The blade is made from a unique one of a kind bronze/gold/silver metal compound alloy Zoe had decided to call, Olympian Steel. Poseidon had ordered his daughter Kymopoleia to encase the most powerful and dangerous sea storms and spirits into the blade, assuring that it would be a force to be reckoned with. The outside of the blade looked like her father's and had been named after the legendary arc of pure destruction. However, unlike the original Riptide, which turned into a pen when not in use, this Riptide turned into an empty lipstick container that changed whenever it was opened.

· Aegis Mark 2. Created by the blacksmith god Hephaestus himself after the god was threatened into it by her grandmother Athena. Like original shield, which was one of her grandmother's symbols of power, Zoe's Aegis was made from Celestial bronze and had the likeness of Medusa hammered into the bronze. Her shield was concealed as a wristwatch, which transformed when Zoe pushed the screen down. When this happens, the outer rim of the watch uncurls and forms a straight line down her left arm before the center grows into the face of Medusa and from that line, the rest of the round shield unfolds.

History:

Zoe is the oldest daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. She was named after a fallen hunter of Artemis and her father's old friend Zoe Nightshade and one of her parents' closest friends, Thalia Grace. Zoe was born February 8th, 2019.

Zoe began to show signs of powers at age 3. One night her father had put her into the tub for a bath and she wasn't wet at all. And when the she cried from soap getting in her eyes, the bath water exploded and when she giggled from playing with her tub toys, the water began to move around.

When she was 6, Zoe got her 2 twin brothers, Luke Damasen Jackson and Theseus Daedalus Jackson. At first, Zoe wasn't too crazy about her younger brothers, since they drove her crazy, but she soon grew to care for them. They live in the first constructed veteran cabin of Camp Half Blood, which was where the heroes of Olympus could live and get married and raise a family in peace.

Zoe's 10th birthday was the first time she had been invited down her grandfather's palace at the bottom of the sea. It was here that she received her sword, Riptide mark 2, and after her parents had given her permission of course, Zoe spent the next 2 years training under the sea, at Camp Fish Blood, under the icthyocentaurs, Aphros and Bythos, being the first human descendant of Poseidon to be trained there. Her Aunt Kymopoleia also taught her how to control the storms within her blade and use them to channel her powers of the sea to make her attacks more powerful. She also finished her training in controlling her powers, which her father had begun with her on the surface when she was 8, under the advisement of her Uncle Triton, who, for while he despised his brother, Zoe's father, he absolutely adored his niece.

When she was 12, Zoe returned to Camp Half Blood, where her father began training with her one on one, for while Zoe had learned a lot in her time under the sea, her father still had more skill.

That same summer, Zoe was given her first quest of saving her Uncle Pegasus's newest child, a pure silver steed, which had been kidnapped by a flock of gryphons. Zoe had tracked the beasts to the old California gold mines and killed them without mercy and rode the steed back to her uncle, who was so grateful that he allowed Zoe to keep the winged horse as her own. Zoe named him Rainbow.

When she was 14, Zoe and her family visited Mount Olympus for the Council of the gods, where they stayed with Athena, who gave Zoe her own Aegis shield.

Personality:

While Zoe looks like her mother, she gets her personality more from her father. She is funny and loyal, but like her father, she doesn't take well to obedience, for, like most demigods, she is ADHD and dyslexic and also due to her heritage as a legacy of Poseidon.

Zoe is also a master strategist due to her Athena heritage, though she prefers to be rash and reckless like her father. She finds life is far more fun that way.

However, despite her reckless nature, Zoe is usually fairly levelheaded and knows how to work a plan.

However, she is someone who is known for sometimes holding grudges. If you piss her off badly enough, her stubbornness will most likely make it near impossible to let the grudge go.

Zoe also is very careful about who she lets herself become close to, though her particularly good looks made that awfully hard, since she was probably the dream girl of every guy and even some of the girls in camp. However, there was one boy that she allowed herself to get particularly close to. Bryan James, son of Heracles.

Non family relationships:

· Bryan James (boyfriend)

· Amanda Wilkerson (best friend)

· Beryl Grace (friend)

· Mike Thompson (ally)

· Esperanza Valdez (friend)

· Silena Rodriquez (friend)

· Simona Richmond (enemy)

· Bianca di Angelo (friend)

· Emily Zhang (friend and cousin)

Powers:

As a legacy of Poseidon, Zoe has some of the powers of her father, but not all of them. Her inherited powers are:

· Water-Induced Abilities (when she comes into contact with water, Zoe gets enhanced clarity, strength, speed, agility, endurance and healing.)

· Hydrokinesis (general hydrokinesis, hydrogenesis, healing factor, water propulsion, underwater breathing, water immunity, water solidification, sailing skills and aquatic and equine communication)

· Heat Resistance.

She cannot however do things like create earthquakes and hurricanes or blow up icebergs or control poisons.

As a legacy of Athena, Zoe has also inherited her mother's gifts, including:

· Enhanced knowledge

· Enhanced skills in strategy and combat

· Craftsmanship


	2. Bryan Hercules James

Bryan Hercules James

Age: 17

Hair color: black

Eye color: blue

Skin color: tan

Family:

· Heracles (father)

· Mrs. James (mother)

· Hebe (stepmother)

Home: Cabin 26, Heracles cabin, Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York.

Weapons and Magical Items:

· Celestial bronze sword.

· Replica of his father's shield, thought it carried a more accurate likeness of the goddess Akhlys than the original.

History:

Bryan is the oldest known demigod child of Hercules. He was born in Boston, November 16th, 2017. When he was 13, a satyr named Rex found him after his mother's death and escorted him to Camp Half Blood. Like most new campers, Bryan had no idea about his demigod heritage or even who his father was. So he had been given a tour of the camp by none other than Zoe Jackson. The moment he had laid his eyes on her, Bryan was in love. Of course, Zoe had snapped at him, told him not to try anything or she'd snap his wrist at first. She had shown him to the Hermes cabin, which was a lot less crowded now that the gods started claiming their children more often. He was claimed that very night when his father sent him a Nemean Lion Pelt, showing everyone that his father was Heracles. At first, Bryan kind of let it go to his head, thinking that he was the son of the most famous hero of history. That is until he learned that he wasn't. He after his lessons in hero history, Bryan learned that his father was no longer the most famous hero in history. Compared to Zoe's father alone, Percy Jackson, Heracles seemed like maybe number 10 or 11, also after Zoe's mother, Annabeth Jackson, along with his uncle, Jason Grace and Aunt Piper Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Zhang, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. After learning this, Bryan began to deflate, ego wise and Zoe actually wanted to start spending time with him. They really began to bond over the fact that they both had famous dads, though they're parents were different. Heracles was egocentric jerk while, despite the fact that he's the savior of Olympus, twice over, Zoe's dad pretty just looked and acted like a regular guy, despite his roman tattoo. Bryan and Zoe began dating when they were 14.

Powers:

As the son of Hercules, Bryan has inherited some enhanced skills, but like children of Athena, no real powers. His skills are:

· Super Strength

Personality:

Bryan is strong, funny, and brave. Like his father, he sometimes has a tendency to show off his skills, which often puts a bit of a dent in his relationship with Zoe.

Non Family Relationships:

· Zoe Jackson (girlfriend)

· Beryl Grace (friend)

· Amanda Wilkerson (friend)

· Luke Jackson (friend)

· Theseus Jackson (friend)

· Esperanza Valdez (friend)

· Bianca di Angelo (friend)

· Emily Zhang (friend)


	3. Beryl Mellie Grace

Beryl Mellie Grace

Age: 15

Hair color: cocoa brown

Eye color: kaleidoscopic

Skin color: White

Family:

· Jason Grace (father)

· Piper Grace (nee Mclean) (mother)

· Aeneas Grace (younger brother)

· Emilia Grace (younger sister)

· Zeus/Jupiter (paternal grandfather)

· Hera/Juno (paternal grandmother)

· Aphrodite/Venus (maternal grandmother)

· Tristan Mclean (maternal grandfather)

· Thalia Grace (aunt)

· Drew Tanaka (aunt)

· Lacy (aunt)

· Mitchell (Uncle)

· Ares (uncle)

· Hephaestus (uncle)

· Hermes (uncle)

· Dionysus (uncle)

· Hercules (uncle)

· Apollo (uncle)

· Athena (aunt)

· Artemis (aunt)

· Hebe (aunt)

Home:

Veteran Cabin 2, Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York.

Pets:

· Breeze: Western ventus or storm spirit from her grandfather Zeus after her first quest of capturing some rogue spirts for him.

Weapons:

· Thunderbolt: Beryl carries an exact replica of her grandfather Zeus's master bolt. She received it not from him, but from Hera on her 10th birthday, since she was like her father, another one of Hera's champions. The bolt had forged by the same elder Cyclopes who forged Zeus's master bolt, only at this one was designed to be used by a legacy. The bolt itself has 3 forms. The first form is its camouflage, which is basically just a lightning bolt shaped key. When the key turns into the bolt, via pushing one of the 2 buttons on the key, since once activated, the bolt had 2 different forms. The first form basically a traditional celestial bronze javelin that was duel sided and was slightly jagged at each end. The second and final form was lightning bolt form. This form made it truly look like the master bolt. The edges expanded out a bit, forming a more classic looking thunderbolt with electricity jutting out of each end and encompassing the entire weapon. Beryl can also use her powers to turn the lightning on and off when the bolt is already in full form.

History:

Beryl is the oldest daughter of Jason and Piper Grace. She was born on October 15th, 2020. Beryl was named after her late grandmother on her father's side.

Beryl's powers first started to show when she was 6 and found herself floating away on the winds when she was playing tag with her siblings.

When she was 12, Beryl became a reserve member of the roman legion, for while she doesn't spend much time at her father's old camp, she was trained by him in roman legionnaire combat and occasionally goes back out there for war games. Like her father, Beryl was in the 5th cohort. She had received her tattoo after saving a flock of pegasi Camp Half Blood had sent over there from being stolen by some earth spirits. Her tattoo had the eagle of Zeus on it, since she had chosen to go with her grandfather, along with a single stripe and the SPQR logo on it.

Personality:

Beryl is a bit of free spirit. Like her cousin Zoe, Beryl prefers not to be restrained like rules, however, like her father had before her, Beryl had been faced with a choice that would determine the direction her future took.

But rather than choose one side or the other, Greek or Roman, Zeus or Aphrodite, Jupiter or Venus, Beryl embraced both sides of her heritage, using them both to make her stronger. Her choice not to choose to just be Greek or just be Roman makes her stronger, since she doesn't just limit herself to one side.

Beryl is hardworking, strong, often impulsive, and strong willed, funny and light hearted. She has a good heart and always lets it and her emotions guide her like her mother. Like Zeus, she was proud and brave, but like Aphrodite, she is gentle and understanding.

Beryl often feels like just because she is a quarter Aphrodite, she has to work twice as hard to be taken seriously, regardless of the fact that she is also a quarter Jupiter.

Powers:

As a legacy of Jupiter, Beryl has some of the powers of her father, just not to as much as an extent. Her powers include:

· Aerokinesis (flight, wind control, see wind currents)

· Electrokinesis (summon lightning bolts, immune to electric shock)

· Atmokinesis (limited control over storms)

As a legacy of Aphrodite, Beryl has also inherited her mother's powers, which include:

· Charmspeak

· Amokinesis (limited)


	4. Emma Pallas Johnson

Emma Pallas Johnson

Age: 16

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Skin color: tan

Family:

· Triton (father)

· Mrs. Johnson (mother)

· Triteia (paternal half-sister)

· Poseidon (paternal grandfather)

· Amphitrite (paternal grandmother)

· Kymopoleia (paternal aunt)

· Percy Jackson (paternal uncle)

· Annabeth Jackson (nee Chase) (paternal aunt)

· Tyson (paternal uncle)

· Ella (paternal aunt)

· Zoe Jackson (cousin/best friend/training partner)

· Luke Jackson (cousin)

· Theseus Jackson (cousin)

Home: Poseidon's Palace/Cabin 3 Camp Half Blood.

Weapons:

· Swiftwave: the sword was a gift from her Aunt Kym and Uncle Tyson and she received it at the same time her cousin Zoe received her own sword, Anaklusmos/Riptide Mark 2. The blade is made out of Olympian steel like her cousin's sword is and while Zoe's sword has the most powerful and restless sea storm spirits embedded in its blade, Swiftwave contained the spirits of swift and silent sea storms, making it the only blade that is truly equal to Zoe's sword, but like Zoe's sword, it is still only second to her uncle's sword, the original riptide, but then again, no weapon was truly a match for that blade. The sword's dormant form is bracelet charm sized version of the sword that Emma can hook up to the pearl bracelet from her father and changes when Emma either takes the charm off or puts it back on.

· Pallas: Emma's shield, which was made in honor of her deceased older sister, Pallas. The shield is made out of celestial bronze and actually has her sister's likeness hammered into it. The shield's camouflage is actually Emma's pearl charm bracelet and only transforms when her sword has been removed and when she says Pallas.

Pets:

· Shimmer: Emma's pet Pegasus that she got as a gift from her grandfather when she turned 13.

· Drizzle: pet hippocampus that Emma has had since she was 5, when her father brought her underwater.

History:

Emma is the first demigod child of Triton to be born in centuries, since Pallas in fact. She was born on November 9th 2019.

Emma's mother was an alcoholic an drug addict and Emma was often an abuse victim. Than when she was 5, her mother OD'd and to prevent his daughter from being condemned to further hostilities, Triton got his father's permission to bring his daughter back to their palace under the sea.

When she was 9, Emma was given a pearl charm bracelet by her father for her birthday and she discovered that it doubled as a war shield.

And when she was 10, Emma met her cousin, Zoe Jackson, who had been sent down to their grandfather's palace at the bottom of the sea to be trained. They met on Zoe's first day of training under the sea. Triton thought it would be good for the 2 girls to get to know each other, since he planned on sending Emma up to the surface with her cousin once both of them had completed their training.

As they spent more time together, Zoe and Emma began grow closer and felt more like sisters than cousins. They were both actually interested in the same things, horses, swimming, swordplay, etc.

Anyway, when they were 11, their Uncle Tyson presented them with the swords he and their aunt Kym had created for them. According to them, the only sword or weapon that was greater than both of their weapons combined was Zoe's father's sword, the original Riptide, since that the weapon had defeated actually dethroned Kronos and destroyed hundreds of other titans, monsters and giants in the past. According to Tyson, not even Zeus's master bolt was match for Percy Jackson's sword, which has even been described in some legends as an arc of pure destruction.

Anyway, after they were taught how to control and channel the sea storm spirits that had been embedded into their blades, Zoe and Emma were sent off to Camp Fish Blood to be trained in sword combat by the fish centaurs.

When Bythos had told them that they were done training at the age of 12, Triton told both Emma and Zoe that they'd be going to the surface. Zoe was super excited to get to see her family again, while Emma was nervous, since she hasn't left the sea since she was 5.

But with some coaxing and the promise of cute boys that were actually at least half-human, Zoe convinced her cousin to join her.

Emma was nervous when they arrived at the surface, though her uncle Percy offered to her stay with them until she felt comfortable enough to stay in cabin 3 by herself.

Emma had gratefully taken her uncle up on his offer and wound becoming Zoe's roommate, which they were both super excited about.

While Emma missed her home under the sea at first, she soon grew to like Camp Half Blood, since it was to have friends that didn't have tails.

She especially liked learning to ride a pegasi from her cousin, who had been riding since she was 5. Zoe and Emma actually represented the Poseidon cabin in the chariot races.

However, her favorite part of camp was all of the hot boys who were there. She had her eyes on a super cute son of Hermes named Trevor Athamos.

Her uncle Percy continued to work her and Zoe in swordplay, showing them moves and techniques that the fish centaurs didn't and Emma began to see why no one had ever beaten her uncle in a fight.

Anyway, Emma moved into the Poseidon cabin about 2 months after she arrived at camp.

When she was 15, Emma found out the Trevor liked her back and they began dating.

Powers:

As an actual half-blood daughter of Triton and not just a legacy of Poseidon, Emma has some of the same powers as her Uncle Percy. Her inherited powers include:

· Hydrokinesis

· Hydrogenesis

· Aerokinesis (limited)

· Healing Factor

· Sailor skills

· Water propulsion

· Water immunity

· Water solidification

· Underwater breathing

· Aquatic and Equestrian communication


	5. Emily Marie Zhang

Emily Marie Zhang

Age: 15

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: gold

Skin color: dark

Family:

· Frank Zhang (father)

· Hazel Zhang (nee Levesque) (mother)

· Sammy Zhang (younger brother)

· Mars (paternal grandfather)

· Pluto (maternal grandfather)

· Prospernia (maternal grandmother)

· Poseidon (paternal great grandfather)

· Amphitrite (paternal great grandmother)

· Nico di Angelo (uncle)

· Will Solace (uncle)

· Bianca di Angelo (cousin)

· Children of Mars/Ares (aunts and uncles)

· Percy Jackson (uncle)

· Tyson (uncle)

· Annabeth Jackson (aunt)

· Zoe Jackson (cousin)

· Luke Jackson (cousin)

· Theseus Jackson (cousin)

· Emma Johnson (cousin)

Weapons:

· Spector Steel: Emily's gladius. The blade was made of pure Stygian iron and actually had one of her grandfather's keys embedded in the blade, the same her cousins Zoe and Emma had the spirits of sea storms embedded in their blades. The sword itself had been created on the orders of Lord Pluto himself. The god himself had given it to Emily on her 14th birthday. Spector Steel was about the same size as her uncle Nico's sword, was pitch black and right in the base as golden key of Pluto embedded into it. Due to having the key in it, Emily can use it to if she pleases, send a soul to the underworld with just one touch of the blade or revive a soul as well. The sword blends in when she is in the mortal world by morphing into an iron drachma. When Emily flips the coin, it transforms. When she twirls it in her hand and mutters Pluto, the blade shrinks back down into a coin, but only when Emily is certain the battle is over.

History:

Emily was born on June 17th, 2020 to Frank and Hazel Zhang and is the older sister of Sammy Zhang. Emily is actually the current pontifex maximus of Camp Jupiter.

Anyway, by the time Emily was born, her mother had been given a reprieve, meaning that her grandfather Pluto could acknowledge his daughter's existence, which allowed him to spend more time with his granddaughter, in an attempt to make up for all the times he wanted to help his own daughter, but couldn't.

However, Emily didn't actually meet her grandfather until she was 14. She had led her first quest as a centurion of the fifth cohort to capture and destroy some spirits from the fields of punishment that had escaped during the second giant war, and had been causing trouble. As a reward, Pluto gave her a new gladius to replace the one she had lost in her quest. Spector Steel.

When Emily was 15, her grandfather Pluto had given her a blessing that allowed Emily to control both the riches and other parts of the earth like her mother, but also allowed her to summon and control the dead like her uncle Nico. That was also the year she rose from the rank of praetor to pontifex maximus. She is currently dating the new head centurion of the 5th cohort, Carlos Beast, son of Vulcan.

Powers:

Due to her grandfather's gift, Emily has all of the powers of both her mother and uncle, including:

· Necromancy (power over the undead, summoning deceased souls, releasing souls (which especially comes in handy with her sword), Telepathy with the dead, sensitivity to death, life aura, power over ghosts, ghost transformation)

· Geokinesis

· Osteokinesis

· Death trance

· Umbrakinesis (shadow travel, shadow absorption and dissipation)

· Limited cryokinesis

· Hypnokinesis

· Induced fear

· Ferrokinesis

· Mist manipulation/mystiokinesis (mist travel)

· Death sense

As her father's daughter, Emily has also inherited the family gift of shapeshifting.


	6. Esperanza Tethys Valdez

Esperanza Tethys Valdez

Age: 15

Hair color: cinnamon

Eye color: brown

Skin color: Latino

Family:

· Leo Valdez (father)

· Calypso Valdez (mother)

· Charles Valdez (brother)

· Hephaestus (paternal grandfather)

· Atlas (maternal grandfather)

· Tethys (maternal grandmother)

· Nyssa (aunt)

· Christopher (uncle)

· Harley (uncle)

· Jake Mason (uncle)

· Shane (uncle)

· The Hesperides (aunts)

Weapons and magical items:

· Magical tool belt: like her father, Esperanza has a magical tool belt that was given to her by her grandfather Hephaestus. However, unlike her father's tool belt, this one has no limits to what it can create and requires little to no cool down, depending on what she asks it to make. Esperanza wears it everywhere she goes, since it can come in handy. She often uses it to store not just tools or weapons or magical items, but also mini models of future projects.

· Scorcher: At the age of 13, Esperanza forged Scorcher as her own sword. Using both her smith skills from her father and her magic powers from her mother, Esperanza forged herself a celestial bronze, 3 foot long, and flaming sword. Now when I say flaming, I mean the entire sword blade is encompassed in fire. Due to Esperanza being a fire user like her dad, she is able to control and actually manipulate the flames to make her attacks stronger. Scorcher is enchanted to only feel balanced in her hands and is actually enchanted so that she's the only person who can pick it up (kind of like Thor's hammer). When Esperanza isn't using it, she can turn it into a screwdriver and store it in her tool belt.

History:

Esperanza was born to Leo and Calypso Valdez on October 19th, 2020. She is the older sister to Charles Valdez.

When Esperanza was 6, she showed that she had inherited her father's fire powers. It was also around that age that she discovered that like her mother, she could sing healing songs.

Powers:

As not only a legacy of Hephaestus, but a half blood daughter of Calypso, that makes her more of 3 quarters blood, and has actual half-blood powers, not just legacy powers, which include:

· Technokinesis (machine aptitude, machine expertise, machine sensitivity, and trap detection)

· Pyrokinesis (superheated fire, supernova, fire immunity, and heat sensitivity)

· Mystiokinesis

· Vitakinesis


End file.
